Little Miss Dynamite
by godismypimp
Summary: Inuyasha's on the rebound, and Kagome is the perfect one to help him bounce.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any subsequent characters, also the title is a blatant rip off of the Joe Diffie song Texas Size Heartache, also this is my first fic. So please be gentle.. lol and super duper great big ginormous thanks to Elaine for correcting my horrendous grammar. Enjoy! Oh btw the characters are a little out of character but it was necessary for the story if you don't like it don't read it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little Miss Dynamite

Chapter 1: Blow Me (Away)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark. Not the kind of all-pervasive dark that seems to have substance. A light sort of dark if that kind of thing is possible. It only occurs when the sun is shining but the curtains are drawn. There was a figure sleeping fitfully in the large bed directly beneath the window so as to avoid any sort of direct sunlight. The bed said a lot about the sleeping figure's personality. It was piled with pillows and blankets of all sorts; this person obviously had a thing for creature comforts. The figure stirred and the blankets took on a monstrous appearance as the he sat up, and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. 10:15. Next to the clock was a picture. It was obviously an important picture to the young man. It could be seen from any point in the room. The picture showed an attractive couple in the standard couple position. You know the one where the guy has his arm around the girl and they're both smiling ridiculously. Taking another glance at the clock the figure let out a grumbled

"What's the point?" and proceeded to roll back over and return to his peaceful slumber.

"Inuyasha!" an annoyingly persistent voice bellowed from another room. "Stop being such a pathetic idiot and get your ass up!" A semi-imposing figure proceeded to barge into the dimly lit room without as much as a how-do-you-do. The boy/man (you know that difficult age at which it seems inappropriate to call the offending male either a boy or a man?) who had interrupted the sleeper's peace was tallish with shaggy black hair and piercing brown eyes; the toned, fit body added to the impression of one very hot male. (In other words it's Miroku, and if it took you that long to figure it out please raise your hand so I can hit you over the head with a tack hammer because you are a moron.) Miroku (I'm going to start calling him by his name even though he hasn't really been introduced in the story yet….Ask me if I care… Random person: Do you care? Me: Not at all) went over to the bed and yanked the covers off of the figure revealing another man/boy this time with long silver hair and piercing golden eyes that were the subject of many a girl's fantasy. Inuyasha appeared not to notice the sudden absence of the covers.

"Inuyasha I swear to God that if you do not get out of this bed I will drag you out and throw you in the shower!" Miroku threatened, cracking his knuckles to emphasize his point. The tousled figure of Inuyasha looked at Miroku balefully

"You know if it weren't for the fact that I enjoy our friendship I would be throwing sharp pointy objects at you at this very moment." Inuyasha said, hoisting himself out of bed. Miroku smiled and threw a pillow at his friend.

"You know that if it weren't for the fact that you're my friend you would never get laid." Inuyasha threw the pillow back

"You must be joking; you only get laid because I hook you up." The two men/boys laughed at their long running joke and Inuyasha left his room to get a shower and Miroku continued to get ready for work. The two had been friends since grade school. Now in their second year of college they shared an apartment. They were currently on summer vacation and their lives basically consisted of working, partying, and the never-ending search for "female companionship". Inuyasha's girlfriend had broken up with him just before summer had started. Miroku had been a bit worried that his friend would turn into a complete wet blanket and listen to the Boys of Summer incessantly, (an awesome song covered by The Atari's if you haven't heard it yet you should download it) but fortunately, or unfortunately, Miroku hadn't decided yet, Inuyasha hit the ground running and seemed to be having the time of his life. They were both bartenders at an uber-trendy nightclub, and if Inuyasha was a bit more reserved and not quite as carefree as he once was Miroku never noticed. He had never liked Kikyo, the ex, so he more or less said good riddance to bad rubbish. Anyway, on that particular day Miroku had a bit of a surprise for his friend. Miroku's uncle had broken his hip and was unable to stay at his beach house, so as long as Miroku and Inuyasha could make the rent they could stay there all summer. Miroku had already sent both his and Inuyasha's resumes to local bars near the house and had already gotten both of them jobs.

"Hey Yash!" Miroku yelled when Inuyasha steeped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. (Drool) "Dude put some clothes on!" Miroku covered his eyes with his hand trying to block out the picture.

Inuyasha grinned wryly "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful!"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Anyway, go get dressed. I have some good news."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow suspiciously, "The last time you had 'good news' we ended up almost getting arrested."

Miroku slapped his forehead."Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that, but this is way better than trying to convince people that we're a charity giving money to sick kids." Inuyasha shook his head. Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "It seemed like a good idea at the time…"

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh, let me guess it involves g-strings and strip clubs."

Miroku sighed in exasperation. "Why do you always gotta be bringing up the past? Anyway, we're going to be staying at my uncle's beach house this summer."

Inuyasha's eyebrows almost shot off his face. "Seriously? That's awesome." Miroku nodded, vindicated. "Now how did you get the old fart to let us use his beach house?"

Miroku put a hand to his chest stung."You dare to besmirch the name of the venerable benefactor who so kindly bestowed upon us his wonderous gift?…" Inuyasha decided to cut him off before he could wax eloquent on all of his uncle's virtues and how he, Inuyasha, was a lollygagging fish-monger for suggesting that his uncle was anything less than magnanimous.

"Did he break his hip again?"

Miroku stifled a laugh. "Oh, yeah." Miroku stroked his chin and looked pensive "He really should stop trying to have sex with girls half his age… It really is bad for his health." Inuyasha shook his head and laughed. Miroku smiled "Just think of all the hot chicks in bathing suits just dying to let off some steam." Inuyasha was all ears

"This is definitely going to be an interesting summer."

"What do you thing Sango, red tank top or white tank top?" A gorgeous raven-haired girl with deep brown eyes (Kagome) asked her equally gorgeous friend (Sango, duh) holding up two tank tops for consideration.

Sango nibbled on the end of her pencil deep in thought. "The red one, the white one is a bite see-through."

Kagome smiled and pulled the offending garment over her head. She studied her reflection carefully in the full-length mirror. A short denim skirt completed the outfit, perfect for a night at the beach. Even though she had to work before she had fun.

Kagome smiled at Sango. "Those boys had better be ready."

Sango smiled back at her confident friend. "Damn Skippy, if one more guy touches my butt." She proceeded to mime punching some unforeseen perpetrator squarely in the jaw. Kagome laughed.

"Feel free to punch away just as long as he's not too cute."

Sango shook her head. "I'd rather a guy be ugly and have a good personality than be hot and an asshole."

Kagome smiled salaciously, "Well, I only need him for about an hour so I'm not that worried about his personality."

Sango laughed and slapped her forehead. "How could I forget? It's all about getting laid," she said sarcastically.

Kagome smiled giving her reflection one last glance before turning away. "Everyone has needs" she stated plainly "Mine just happen to be a bit… what's the word I'm looking for?" she said looking to Sango for help in her search for the correct word. Sango laughed and threw a pillow at Kagome

"It's called Kagome's a sex addict!"

Kagome caught the pillow and considered for a moment before throwing it back. "Hmmmm if I'm a sex addict, then what does that make you, Sang my dear?"

Sango laughed as she caught the pillow deftly. "I would be the temple Virgin little miss smarty pants."

Kagome barked out a laugh. "The temple virgin my ass!"

Sango smiled sweetly at Kagome. "Your ass isn't a virgin either, slut."

Kagome reeled as if struck by an unseen force. "You see, Sango I kid, but you hurt," she said as she stifled a fake sob. "I guess if you really feel that way about me…" Her chin began to quiver as she sniffled obnoxiously. Sango tried very hard not to laugh as Kagome grabbed a tissue and wiped away an imaginary tear. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME!" She screeched before breaking into gut-wrenching sobs.

Sango patted her on the back. "I hate to break it to you but I'm not a lesbian, and even if I were, I could do way better than you."

Kagome looked up barely containing her mirth. "That's true; you could get a big butch lesbian with a mullet and wardrobe that only contains plaid." Both girls could no longer contain themselves and they broke into raucous laughter.

Inuyasha and Miroku were still hastily stuffing luggage into the far too small convertible, and they were supposed to have left an hour prior.

"Dude," Inuyasha said breathing heavily, "Do we really need all this stuff?" He gestured to the small overflowing U-Haul and the incapable-to-close trunk.

Miroku sighed in exasperation, "Yes, we need every single thing. We are going to be there ALL summer, after all."

Inuyasha picked through one of Miroku's seemingly endless supply of bags. "Yeah, but do you really need 20 different kinds of cologne?"

Miroku smiled knowingly. "Different fragrances for different ladies." He patted Inuyasha on the shoulder. "Don't worry; you'll understand when you're older."

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh, and how long has it been since you got laid exactly?"

Miroku stroked his imaginary beard as he considered this question. "Hmmmm… let me see, ah, yes it was last weekend……With Your Mom!"

Inuyasha stifled a laugh. "Really? Cuz I could have sworn you hadn't been laid since you fucked your cousin in the 8th grade."

Miroku's smile faded rapidly. "Dude, that's way below the belt."

Inuyasha smiled. "Why? Because it's true?"

Miroku snorted. "No, it's because it was YOU who fucked YOUR cousin." They both laughed at the incestuous jesting. They finally finished the last-minute packing and jumped into the car "All Right!" Miroku yelled as they sped down the road. "Only," he took one hand off the steering wheel to check his watch, "8 hours to go."

Inuyasha smiled dreamily. "Yeah only…….Wait, What!" he said suddenly completely awake. "8 hours! God have mercy on my soul!" He continued to yell.

Miroku laughed, "God has nothing to do with it. Besides with my driving I can probably shave off at least an hour…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four hours later a boy barely recognizable as Inuyasha stumbled out of the car.

"GROUND!" he shouted crouching down and kissing the asphalt that was the driveway of the beach house. "I'M ALIVE!" He continued to kiss the ground until he finally had to stop when he almost ingested an anthill.

Miroku stepped out of the car sedately. "Hmmm. I guess going twice the speed limit really did save us some time." Inuyasha sent Miroku the look of a thousand deaths.

"You almost killed us, you psychopath!" Inuyasha yelled pointing his finger dramatically at Miroku.

"Not really," Miroku said defensively. "Well, maybe almost… and just that one time… and that other time…" He scratched his chin. "Come to think of it, that other time too." Miroku shrugged and walked up to the house that they had come to a stop in front of. Inuyasha got up off the ground and fell into step behind Miroku. Miroku opened the door and he and Inuyasha looked around in wonder at… a perfectly normal house. The living room had a couple of couches, a decent TV, and all sorts of "beachy" decorations. The kitchen was small but the boys didn't plan on cooking too awful much. The two bathrooms were large with enormous bathtubs. The bedrooms were decent sized, but the house was altogether un-extraordinary… until they came into the backyard.

The porch contained accessories for outdoor cooking (a grill, a table, etc.) There was a hot tub and a fairly large pool, but the best part of the entire house was the view. The back yard literally ended in the ocean. People killed to get this type of property, and for the summer it was all theirs. The unpacking process took surprisingly little time, at least it seemed that way to Inuyasha, possibly because most of the stuff they had brought with them had been Miroku's.

"Well," Miroku said stuffing some hair gel under the sink in the bathroom, "Do you think we should go out tonight?"

Inuyasha looked up from his unpacking. "Definitely, we have to make a good first impression."

Miroku smiled rakishly. "I saw this really kicking night club while we were driving here, maybe we should give it a shot."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Sure why not." He sighed inwardly, _Another stupid club with the same stupid girls who don't have an original thought in their heads. This is going to suck_.

"Kagome hurry up you said you were going to be done in five minutes, and it's been at least twenty!" Sango yelled at the closed door to the bathroom, which apparently contained her friend.

"Maybe if you shut up and left me alone for a minute it wouldn't take me so long to get ready," a muffled voice replied irritably from the bowels of the bathroom.

Sango shook her head and checked her makeup in the mirror while she continued to wait. They were both heading to a local nightclub and they looked the part. Sango was wearing a denim miniskirt and a sparkly pink tank top that showed off her curves to their best effect. Her long black hair was left loose with two small braids framing her face.

"There, I'm done! Will ya stop bitching now?" Kagome said, emerging from the bathroom in a cloud of perfume. Kagome was wearing tight hip-hugger jeans and a belly shirt, showing off the bellybutton ring glinting in the fluorescent lights of the house. Her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail, accentuating her facial features.

Sango smiled at her friend and threw her purse to her. "Let's motor, babe."

Kagome batted her eyelashes at Sango coyly. "Why Sango, I didn't know you cared."

Sango smacked her with the brush she had just run through her hair. "I don't. Let's go." The giggling duo managed to get out the door without further incident.

"Dude this place is friggin sweet." Miroku yelled at Inuyasha in order to be heard over the loud music blaring from the speakers.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled back

"I said that this place is friggin sweet.!"

"WHAT!"

"I SAID THAT THIS PLACE IS FRIGGIN SWEET!"

"WHAT!"

"I SAID! Oh forget it.." Miroku nudged Inuyasha and pointed at two girls who had just entered the club. They were both extremely hot and Inuyasha knew that Miroku was about to make a complete and total ass out of himself in his attempt to get into one if not both of their pants. _This should be interesting_, Inuyasha thought.

Miroku proceeded to sidle up to the one in the miniskirt. He talked to her for a while and then gestured Inuyasha's way.

_Oh, Lord_, Inuyasha cringed inwardly as miniskirt's friend headed his way. She walked right up to him bold as brass and started dancing with him. She didn't even wait to see if he danced back or if he even wanted to. She just did her thing. When the song stopped she stuck her hand out in an old-fashioned way.

"How's it hangin'? I'm Kagome."

He shook her hand a bit awkwardly and replied, "I'm Inuyasha."

She smiled at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha had to fight the urge to say 'the pleasure's all mine.' Instead he replied coldly, "Look, whatever my friend said to yours, I'm not looking for anything serious, so you might want to run while you can."

She just continued to smile. It was a very enigmatic smile. It wasn't really a smile that indicated happiness; it was more mocking than anything else. As a slow song started Kagome pulled him in close. "That's alright. You probably aren't worth more than twenty minutes anyway."

Inuyasha took a step back. "Keh. A little girl like you wouldn't even know what to do with someone like me."

She smiled challengingly and leaned in close again. "Prove it." She stepped back and started to walk away.

"Alright then," he said drawing her in close. "How do I go about doing that?" _Wait a minute_, he though to himself, _why am I letting this chick get to me_?

Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear, "You wanna get outta here and go somewhere a little quieter?"

Inuyasha smiled, and couldn't help but gloat a little at the promise of later entertainment in her voice. "Sure, lead the way."

Kagome smiled, grabbed his hand, and led him outside. They took a cab and ended up outside of a monstrous rental house that appeared to be empty. As the cab drove away Inuyasha looked up at the gargantuan house; all of the windows were dark giving it a very forbidding atmosphere. "Do you live here?" he asked incredulously.

Kagome smiled and shook her head her hair swirling around prettily. "Nope. C'mon," she said, leading him around to the back of the house. There was a large wooden fence that enclosed what Inuyasha assumed to be a pool. Kagome pulled on the gate but it didn't open. "Damn," she muttered. "They must have changed the lock. Oh well." She took a step back as if measuring the fence. She glanced over at Inuyasha. "Well, don't just stand there. Give me a boost."

Inuyasha shook his head as if trying to clear out spider webs that had formed in his head. "Wait a minute, isn't this breaking and entering?"

Kagome smiled that crazy smile that Inuyasha had a feeling was going to be an ever present expression. "Only if you get caught." Kagome gestured towards the fence "Now are you going to be a gentleman and help me over the fence or am I going to have to do it by myself?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "You're crazy, you know that?"

Kagome just looked at him expectantly. Inuyasha finally gave in and gave her a boost over the fence. Once she was over Kagome unlocked the gate and let Inuyasha in. As Kagome closed the gate behind him, Inuyasha took the opportunity to look around a bit. He had been correct in assuming that the fence protected a pool, but not just any pool. This pool had a similar look to the one at the Playboy Mansion, not that Inuyasha had ever been to the Playboy Mansion, but that's beside the point.

What was the point again? Oh, yeah, the pool was really friggin' sweet.

Anyway, Kagome walked by Inuyasha and over to the pool. She dipped her foot into the water, testing the temperature. "Just right," she murmured to no one in particular. She stripped down to her underwear and called over her shoulder, "Are you coming or not?"

His jaw had hit the ground when she first started to disrobe, and it still had not returned to its normal position when she asked the question. As a result he didn't say anything. She shrugged and dove, not-so-gracefully, into the pool. Inuyasha finally retrieved his jaw from the ground, gathered his wits about him, stripped down to his boxers, and dove in after her.

"What took you so long?" she teased him as he surfaced.

"You took me a little by surprise," he said lamely.

She laughed and splashed water at him. "That's the best part of life though, the surprises."

Inuyasha splashed her back. "What if I don't like surprises?"

Kagome shrugged and lazily propelled herself across the surface of the water. "Then I guess you're screwed, 'cause life is full of surprises." The crazy smile on her face softened a bit as she swam closer to him.

Inuyasha knew that she was going to kiss him, but he didn't know how intense it would be. It wasn't a sloppy drunken kiss like so many he had experienced before. Her lips were firm against his and surprisingly dry considering that they were in a pool. It wasn't a particularly passionate kiss, mechanically speaking. They weren't really touching and there was not even the shadow of a tongue involved, but that single kiss was more personal than so many sexual experiences he had had in his life. He was bitterly disappointed when she pulled away first.

She smiled that completely ridiculous smile. "I think that's enough for one night," she said, swimming to the edge of the pool and hauling herself out. Inuyasha followed suit and soon they were both fully dressed. He stood awkwardly, not really knowing what to say to this completely insane female. Kagome saved him from further discomfort.

"Hey it's been a slice, but I have to work tomorrow so I have to get home; can you get a cab back to wherever it is you're staying?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Kagome smiled and walked away. "Catch ya on the flip side."

"Hey wait a sec!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran after her. He caught up to her just as she was getting into a cab. "When will I see you again?"

Kagome paused at the door of the cab she looked at Inuyasha. "When fate decides that we should meet again. And until then, sayonara!" And with that she got into the cab and sped off into the night.

Inuyasha stood their impotently. "Damn," he muttered, and hailed another cab. He got back to the house to find Miroku already there. Miroku glanced at Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow as he walked through the door  
"So," Miroku asked, "What did you think of Kagome?" Inuyasha smiled and touched his lips, where hers had lingered not that long ago for what had seemed like an eternity.

"She blew me away."


End file.
